mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Electric Solider Pony
<<>> Electric Solider Pony is the 2nd of Mighty355's saga comic series and is the direct Sequel of Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle. It somewhat parody's Pokemon episode Electric Solider Porygon. The next sequel comic is called Internet Heroes. Plot The story, taking place after the events of Dawn of Princess Twilight, begins with Homer, still depressed about being kicked out of the Comic-Con, tells Marge all about the sad news. Marge suggests that he should take Maggie to the Zoo which he agrees too. Characters * Homer Simpson * Peter Griffin * Chris Griffin * Nelson Muntz * Maggie Simpson * Mort Goldman * Neil Goldman * Professor Frink * Dr. Hibbert * Firefly * Princess Twilight Sparkle * Hugo Simpson * Bart Simpson * Stewie Griffin * Brian Griffin * Milhouse Van Houten * Mario * Luigi * Sonic * Tails * Rayman * Globox * Unicorn Twilight Sparkle * Princess Flowercup * Marge Simpson * Cleveland Brown (In The Cutaway) * OC person with yellow hair (In The Cutaway) * Moe Szyslak (Cameo at the end) * Lisa Simpson (Cameo at the end) * Martin Prince (Cameo at the end) * Superman (Mentioned) * Fred Flintstone (Mentioned) * Barbie Girl (Mentioned though "Barbie Shows") * Zoe Trent (In Epilogue of Electric Soldier Pony though past Super Legend Heroes Part Three) * Gail Trent (In Epilogue of Electric Soldier Pony though past Super Legend Heroes Part Three) * Gabumon (In Epilogue of Electric Soldier Pony though past Super Legend Heroes Part Three as a cameo picture) * Snivy (In Epilogue of Electric Soldier Pony though past Super Legend Heroes Part Three as a cameo picture) Gallery Welcome to gen machine old house by mighty355-d6wqcsj.jpg|Homer, Maggie and Nelson about to enter the Old Machine Gen house. Trivia * Before the Dawn of Princess Twilight is another part of the weird comic. * The landscape of Mane-ia is a rip off from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Season 4. * Cleveland's Last Show of The Cleveland Show was Cancelled of Four Seasons. Though Peter crashes into the Tubbs house and into the bathroom. * A lot of the story line and even the title is a parody of the banned Pokemon episode Electric Soilder Porygon. * Princess Flowercup was creepy and scary as a monster in Generation Three was too awful. * Moe and Lisa at the end breaks the forth wall, * Princess Twilight made a come back thread to Brian before when he dies after the episode of Family Guy, Life of Brian. * First Yellow Key Appears. * Grammar and Spelling are a bit mistakes. * Peter calls Homer, lazy just like Fred Flintstone. * There's a first OC character on Page 6, doesn't have a name though in the cutaway. * On Earlier in 2 Years when Nelson, Bart, Milhouse, Homer and Maggie Simpson left Springfield Hospital of Epilogue At the Christmas in 2013 of 2 weeks ago in the past, Zoe Trent and Gail Trent come to see Hugo if he has a job in Super Legend Heroes Part Three. Category:Comics Category:Electric soldier pony